


Dead Hearts

by OliviaRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: After Game, PTSD, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRose/pseuds/OliviaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, Aoi still has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts

Aoi screamed herself awake. She was breathless, and tears flowed rapidly from her eyes. She pulled the blankets up to her face as she shook her head.  
“No, no, no.” She sobbed, with no control over herself. “NO!” She shrieked, as the door flew open and someone threw themselves at her, pulling her into them.  
“Shhh.” Naegi. “You’re okay. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.” His arms were a familiar comfort, and he held her until she stopped screaming, then pulled away hesitantly. “Do you want to talk about it?” She nodded. “Tell me everything that happened.”  
She opened her mouth and let out another sob.  
“T-they were all there! Just standing in a line, staring at me. Except, well, they didn’t have eyes. They looked so perfect, just standing there. Then, one by one, they started to bleed, and their eyes lit up. It felt wrong, but it was peaceful. Except for Enoshima. Her eyes were the color of her blood. And she had that horrible smile on her face. And she reached for my hand, she pulled me in and I-i-i” She started to sob again.  
“Aoi, you need to calm down.”  
“I can’t calm down!” She bellowed. “Their blood was on my hands! Can’t you see? It was my fault! It was all my fault!” She collapsed into him, resting her head on his shoulder and whispering into his neck. “It was all my fault”  
“There was nothing you could have done. They did it to themselves, to each other.” He rubbed her back in what he thought were comforting patterns. “It would have happened regardless.”  
“I could have saved Sakura. She could have been with us now. She was my friend.” Her voice broke. “They all were.”  
“It’s not your fault, it’s never been your fault.” She let out a sob. “It was always Enoshima’s fault. She killed her sister, and she killed our friends. But she’s gone now, and it’s never going to happen again.” Aoi nodded, and sat up. “I can promise you that. Now get some sleep, and I’ll get you something to drink.”  
She obliged, sinking back onto her pillow, wiping her tears away, trying to stay calm until he returned. When he did, he handed her the glass of water and turned to leave.  
“Stay.” She blurted out. “Please. Stay with me, for tonight. Just, please.” He sat on the bed next to her, and prepared to lie down.  
“Of course.” He smiled down at her. “As many nights as you need.”  
And lying there, in his arms, Aoi felt that maybe, just then, everything could be alright.


End file.
